


Dating Tony Stark (Part 1/2)

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Peter is 14, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, Superhusbands, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter wants to ask his friend out on a date but he needs so help to know what to do or what not to do.





	Dating Tony Stark (Part 1/2)

Peter was going on a date, but he didn’t have the slightest clue on what to do. He knew who to ask and headed to Steve’s art studio. 

“Hey Pops, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did pal,” Steve said with a smile as he turned from the portrait of the Manhattan skyline at dusk that he had been shading in. 

Peter sat down with a huff on of the painter’s stool. “Papa I’m serious.”

“Ok go ahead, ask your second question.”

“How did you know you loved Dad? What was your first date like?”

Steve’s eyebrows rose in surprise. They had always “forced” Peter to listen to their love story. Forced as in, Steve told him the story when Peter was a baby and wouldn’t go to sleep. This was the first time Peter had ever asked openly to hear it. 

“Umm, well I’ll answer the third question first,” Steve said as he wiped his hands on a rag and went over to the couch in the corner of the studio. 

Peter huffed again and rolled his eyes, but joined his father on the couch. 

“I met your Dad’s Dad first and I can honestly say that I didn’t like the man. I could tell that he wasn’t doing the experiments on me for the greater good. He wanted to see what the human body could do. Your dad wasn’t even born yet-”

“Then why are you telling me this?” Peter interrupted. 

Steve brushed some curls off of Peter’s forehead. “Because it’s important to know that someone is not always like their parents,” Steve smiled as he looked gently into his son’s light brown eyes. 

“So in other words, Dad’s not a dick like my grandfather,” Peter declared. 

“Peter Benjamin!” Steve admonished. “Language young man.”

Peter looked at his hands then back up at Steve. “Sorry...but you get my point,” he rushed. 

Steve sighed and continued. “Yes, I get your point. Anyways, after the serum I dated your Uncle Bucky for a while but after he fell off the train and after I had to crash that plane,” Steve paused. All kinds of memories came back and he had to swallow the tears in his throat, Peter hadn’t asked for tears. But Peter seemed to understand and snuggled into his Papa for a couple of moments until Steve could continue. 

Steve cleared his throat. “After I came out of the ice 70 years later, the world had changed so much and I was scared. Then Loki showed up and that’s when I met your father.”

“Finally,” Peter muttered. 

Steve gave a fake pout. “Hey now,” he chuckled. “I thought your father was just like your grandfather, rich and self-centered. I thought he was fighting only for himself. But then he sent the nuke into space and I thought he wasn’t coming back, that I had lost another team mate just like I had lost Uncle Bucky. After he fell back down and Uncle Bruce saved him, I knew I liked him.”

“Not love?” Peter asked confused. 

“Not for a while, but after you learn you love someone, you’ll know that you can love them everyday.”

“Do you not love Dad everyday?”

Steve laughed. “Ya know, sometimes it’s hard, especially when he won’t come out of the lab for the third day straight. But that’s what love is. It’s a commitment to love the person everyday even if you don’t like or agree with something they do.”

Peter nodded then he perked up. “What was your first day like?”

“Terrible.”

Peter and Steve saw Tony come in and sit down on the other side of Peter. 

“Perfect,” Steve said with a dreamy look in his eyes. 

Tony laughed as Peter smiled at both of them. “I fell off Steve’s bike and spend the night in the medical bay.” Both men laughed as Peter gave a confused look. 

“How is that perfect? Sounds pretty lame, and scary, to me,” Peter said. He had gotten “used” to getting shot for school, but they still hurt. 

** _~Flashback~_ **

_ Steve took a deep breath for the twentieth time before opening the door to the lab. Tony was working under one of his classic car, the Mercury 8 Coupe. Steve had actually driven in one of those during the war with Peggy Carter. Most people thought Peggy and him had dated for a while, but, umm...he was straight gay; not bi like most people thought. _

_ Tony looked up from his hologram of the underside of the Mercury 8 Coupe. “J up the air pressure up to...oh hey Cap, what’s happening?” _

_ “For the last time Tony call me Steve,” Steve gave Tony an exasperated look. _

_ Tony ignored that and wiped his hands on a rag. “What can I do for ya? JARVIS can help you learn the remote.” _

_ “I know how the remote works Tony. I was just wondering....ummm-” Steve cleared his dry throat. _

_ “Spit it out Cap.” _

_ “Will you-” Steve licked his suddenly dry lips. _

_ Tony sighed dramatic and made a point or looking at Steve impatiently. _

_ “Willyougoonadatewithme,” Steve held his breath. _

_ Tony looked at him with wide eyes. “What now?” _

_ “Will you go on a date with me?” Steve asked, still holding his breath. _

_ “Sure,” Tony shrugged nonchalantly. _

_ Steve smiled and nodded. “Ok,” he took a breath. “Ok,” he smiled again at Tony before turning to leave with his hands in his pockets. _

_ “Hey Cap,” Tony called. “What time?” _

_ “O-oh r-right, uh, does 6 work? Maybe a late dinner. I know a great hole-in-the-wall diner.” _

_ Tony smiled. “That would be great Steve.” _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Pops, you’re such a dork,” Peter rolled his eyes with his head in his hands. He hoped he didn’t sound so awkward when he asked out his date. 

“Oh it gets worse,” Tony laughed as he took over the story. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ “I thought we could ride my bike, if you want to, we don’t have to,” Steve rushed as Tony and him walked to the parking garage. _

_ Tony held up a hand to stop the poor man from hurting himself. “I would love to ride your bike Steve. Uh, that came out wrong. Sorry.” _

_ Steve blushed but laughed. “It’s ok. If you can put up with my awkward, I’ll put up with something inappropriate every once in a while. Deal?” _

_ “Deal,” Tony smiled as Steve handed him a helmet. _

_ The ride to the diner was exhilarating, Tony had never ridden a motorcycle before, much to popular belief. _

_ “Wow,” Tony breathed as he took the helmet off. Steve laughed. “Yup. But it can mess up your hair.” Without thinking he ran his own fingers through Tony’s hair and put it back into place. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Steve didn’t get a chance to finish when Tony leaned in to lay a kiss on his lips. _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Eww Dad, gross,” Peter gagged dramatically over the edge of the couch as his dads chuckled. 

“Ok, ok. We’ll leave out the gross parts from now on,” Steve said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ “Don’t be sorry,” Tony said as he pulled away a little breathless. _

_ Steve nodded a little dumbly before his brain kicked back in. “W-we should go in,” he cleared his throat as he gestured with his hand. Tony smiled and they both forgot about the moment as they were seated and ate some greasy, yet delicious food. _

_ Tony snuggled into Steve’s warmth as they came out of the diner. “That was so good Steve. I don’t eat greasy food often.” _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You eat greasy food all the time Dad!” Peter giggled and pointed an accusing finger at Tony. 

Tony gasped. “I do now Petey bird.”

“Elat burger, right,” Peter guessed. Tony nodded. “I knew! But I like their shawarma better,” he decided. 

“Me too Bubba,” Steve agreed and the two highfived while Tony gasped and looked offended. Tony had to wait for Peter giggles to quiet down before he continued.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ “Get on,” Steve said as he started up his Harley Street 750. _

_ Tony hopped on the back and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. He tried to be inconspicuous as he scooted as close as he could to Steve’s broad and warm back. He quickly realized that Steve was like a living furnace. He snuggled into the warmth. _

_ Steve decided that he could take a couple back roads to Stark Tower, though in Manhattan back roads were more just alleyways between streets. _

_ “Oh my god, this is awesome!” Tony gasped into Steve’s ear. Steve laughed that glorious laugh of his and hit the acceleration. Tony let out a whoop, cheering the man on. _

_ Bad idea. _

_ Steve prided himself on his excellence on being able to drive and operate his motorcycle, but accidents happen and he didn’t see the loose piece of rubble. _

_ Tony felt the motorcycle fall out from under him before he physically left the bike. He hit the ground on his right shoulder, slid and hit the opposite alleyway wall. _

_ Steve had a bit more lucky due to the serum and his fast reflexes. He left Tony leave the bike when it bucked. He got launched forwards but managed to keep his hands on the handlebars. He pulled the handlebars and the bike came to a stop. _

_ All of this happened in a matter of seconds. _

_ Steve stopped the bike and ran over to Tony. “Tony! Tony, are you ok?” He rushed over and knelt down next to Tony. _

_ Tony blinked and opened his eyes. “I’m fine, just help me up,” he groaned. _

_ Steve nodded and helped Tony to his feet. Tony gave one look at him...then passed out. _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You fainted!” Peter managed before bursting into laughter. 

Steve chuckled but tried to cover it with a cough when his husband glared at him. “What? Oh come on, it was cute. I got to carry you in my arms back to the tower. Like a disney princess,” Steve gave up and burst into laughter along with Peter. 

Tony glared (good-naturally) at the two. “Anyways, the next thing I know I’m in the med lab with your Uncle Bruce standing over me with Steve sitting in a chair on my left. I had a concussion and a dislocated right shoulder.”

Steve wiped a tear from his eye. “I really did feel bad about hurting you,” he cooed and leaned in to give Tony a kiss, which he returned with a smile. 

“Wait,” Peter held up his hand. “I still don’t get how that “date” was perfect.”

“Because of Dad's concussion, I had to keep him awake and we talked and got to know each other,” Steve said as he took Tony’s hand and gave a gentle kiss to his wedding ring. It was cold and smooth like Steve’s shield. A piece of vibranium. Steve’s ring was warm like Tony’s arc reactor. A piece of Vibranium.

Peter pointed to Steve. “So you don’t like Dad everyday and love takes a while,” he recapped. He didn’t wait for conformation and got up and ran out of the studio. 

“Peter wait!” Steve called. “Who are you asking out?”

Peter just grinned and ran back out. 

Both men chuckled as their watched thier boy run out. After a moment of comfortable silence Tony turned Steve. 

“So you don’t like me?”

Steve leaned in and gave Tony a kiss. “No. I love you.” 

Tony hummed and kissed his husband back, with all the love and trust in the world. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Peter should ask out. MJ or Wade?
> 
> P.S. The shawarma restaurant in the first Avengers is an actually place called Elat Burger, but is in LA not Manhattan.


End file.
